Numerous designs have been developed for large-scale collapsible fabric-covered structures which are portable and can be rapidly erected and disassembled. Such structures have use in military applications, for resource exploration, for large public events such as concerts and festivals and the like. Typically the frames for such structures consist of multiple separate pieces which can become misplaced and are complicated to assemble, dis-assemble and pack for shipment. There is therefore a need for more simple and efficient frames for large-scale collapsible structures.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.